manga_encyclopediefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Bleach (TV)
Résumé Kurosaki Ichigo, un étudiant de quinze ans aux cheveux orange qui aime la bagarre (comme son père) a la particularité de voir les fantômes ainsi que de pouvoir les toucher. Cela l'amène à rencontrer Kuchiki Rukia, un Shinigami (dieu de la mort) qui combat un Hollow. Le déroulement du combat amène Kuchiki à donner ses pouvoirs à Ichigo qui deviens alors lui même un Shinigami. C'est maintenant à son tour de protéger la ville des Hollows. Personnages Staff * Créateur original : Kubo Tite * Réalisateur : Abe Noriyuki * Scénaristes : Fudeyasu Kazuyuki - Imamura Miho - Nakase Rika - Okubo Masahiro - Ookubo Masao - Shimoyama Kento - Sogo Masashi - Takahashi Natsuko - Yokote Michiko - Yoshimura Genki * Character designer : Kudo Masashi * Musique : Sagisu Shiro * Producteur : Aoki Shunji - Hagino Ken - Kobayashi Kyoko * Directeur artistique : Suzuki Natsuko - Takagi Sawako * Series Composition : Kida Tsuyoshi (eps 230-265) - Shimoyama Kento - Sogo Masashi * Background Art : Kim Hyun Soo - Kudo Hideaki - Suzuki Kazuhiko - Takagi Sawako - Wada Izumi - Yokomatsu Norihiko * Génériques : Aimer (Ending 29), Aqua Timez (Opening 6, Opening 9, Ending 30), Asai Kenichi (Ending 20), ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION (Opening 7), Atari Kousuke (Ending 13), BEAT CRUSADERS (Opening 4), chatmonchy (Ending 12), Diggy-MO' (Ending 23), fumika (Ending 27), Hazel Fernandes (Insert song 2), HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (Opening 3), HOME MADE KAZOKU (Ending 2), Hoshimura Mai (Ending 10), Ikimono-gakari (Ending 7), JUNE (WAZZ UP) (Ending 9), KELUN (Opening 8), Lil'B (Ending 15), Mike Wyzgowski (Insert song 1), miwa (1990) (Opening 12), ORANGE RANGE (Opening 1), ORESKABAND (Ending 11), pe'zmoku (Ending 16), Porno Graffitti (Opening 11), Rie fu (Ending 1), ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D (Ending 26), RSP (Ending 14, Ending 22), Sambomaster (Ending 19), SCANDAL (Opening 10, Opening 15), SID (Opening 13), Skoop On Somebody (Ending 4), SPYAIR (Ending 25), Stereopony (Ending 17), SunSet Swish (Ending 6, Ending 21), Takacha (Ending 8), Tsuji Shion (Ending 18), universe (Ending 24), UNLIMITS (Ending 28), UVERworld (Opening 2), ViViD (J-rock) (Opening 14), Younha (Ending 3), yui (J-pop) (Ending 5, Opening 5) * Directeur d'animation : Chang Beom Cheol, Fukazawa Manabu, Imaki Hiroaki, Ishihama Masashi, Ishikawa Satomi, Ishikawa Tomomi, Kawamura Akio, Kishimoto Seiji, Kobayashi Ryo, Kobayashi Yukari, Koga Makoto, Komino Masahiko, Komori Atsushi, Kubo Tsuguyuki, Kudo Masashi, Kurihara Manabu, Kurita Shinichi, MANASITA, Maruyama Shuji, Miyazaki Shuuji, Morita Minoru, Moriyama Yuji, Ogiso Shingo, Onishi Masaya, Shimada Sanae, Shimojima Makoto, Suzuki Natsuko, Suzuki Shinichi, Suzuki Yoko, Takeuchi Akira (animation 2), Takeuchi Yukari, Tanaka Masaki (animation), Umemura Tomomi, Yamada Masaru, Yamaguchi Asuka, Yamashita Yoshimitsu, Yamauchi Naoki, Yamazaki Teruhiko, Yoshioka Takeshi * Storyboard : Abe Noriyuki, Anno Masami, Fukuda Gen, Fukuda Kiyomu, Fukuda Kyomu, Fukumoto Kan, Honda Yasuyuki, Ishihama Masashi, Ishino Satoshi, Komino Masahiko, Kon Chiaki, Koshiba Junya, Kudo Masashi, Matsubayashi Tadahito, Mizuno Kazunori, Nakayama Takehiro, Nishikata Yasuto, Nishimura Hiroaki, Saito Tetsuhito, Saito Tetsuto, Shouji Shin'ichi, Sueda Yoshifumi, Tachibana Hideki, Tachikawa Yuzuru, Takagi Hiroki, Ueda Shigeru, Wakabayashi Atsushi, Yamamoto Hideyo * Animation clé : Abe Chiaki, Abe Hiroki, Abe Misao, Abe Nozomu, Abe Shingo (animation), Agata Daisuke, Ajiki Kei, Akiyama Eiichi, Ando Yoshinobu, Aoi Kiyotoshi, Aoyagi Shigemi, Asai Seiko, Chang Beom Cheol, Christophe Ferreira, Ebihara Masao, Endo Shouji, Fujibe Ikuma, Fukazawa Manabu, Fukuda Gen, Fukuda Kiyomu, Fukuda Kyomu, Fukui Maki, Fukumoto Kan, Fukumoto Keiko, Furukawa Tomohiro, Hamatsu Takehiro, Hanawa Hiroaki, Hanawa Miyuki, Harada Rie, Hashimoto Hideki, Hashimoto Yuki (animation), Hatta Noriko, Hayashi Kanako, Hayashi Takayoshi, Hayashi Yuki (animation),Higashide Futoshi, Higuchi Kaori, Hirata Ken'ichi, Horii Nobuo, Hoshino Reika, Hosogoe Yuji, Hwang Yeong Sik, Ichinose Yuri, Igari Takashi, Iijima Hiroya, Iizuka Yoko, Ikeda Sayaka, Imaki Hiroaki, Inada Yoshiko, Inayoshi Tomoshige, Inoue Atsuko, Irie Toshihiro, Ishihama Masashi, Ishii Kazuhiko, Ishikawa Jun (animation), Ishikawa Satomi, Ishikawa Tomomi, Ishino Satoshi, Ishizaki Yuko, Ito Makoto (animation), Itou Mina, Kado Tomoaki, Kakita Hideki]] , Kameda Yoshimichi , Kamogawa Yutaka , Kanemaru Ayako , Karatani Ayako , Kataoka Kouji , Kato Kumiko (animation) , Kato Rika , Kawai Shigeki , Kawamura Akio , Kawashima Kumiko , Kikuchi Satonobu , Kikuchi Yuki , Kishimoto Seiji , Kitahara Akio , Kitamura Tomoyuki , Kitano Yukihiro , Kitazawa Noriko , Kobayashi Katsutoshi , Kodama Kenji (animation) , Koga Makoto , Kohno Yoshitaka , Komino Masahiko , Kon Fumiko (animation) , Kondou Rui , Kouno Megumi , Kudo Masashi , Kume Issei , Kume Kazunari (réalisateur) , Kurihara Manabu , Kurita Shinichi , Kurokawa Asuka , Kuroyanagi Kenji , Kusuki Tomoko , Kutsuna Kenichi , Maeda Aya , Maejima Kenichi , Maki Takao , MANASITA , Maruyama Masahiko , Maruyama Shuji , Masaki Yuta , Masuda Seiji , Masuda Shunsuke , Masuda Toshihiko , Masui Ippei , Matsumoto Yasunori (animation) , Matsumura Kazuko (animation) , Matsushita Junko , Matsuzaka Sadatoshi , Miwa Kazuhiro , Miyata Rumi , Miyazawa Tsutomu , Mizuno Kazunori , Mizuno Yoshiki (animateur clé) , Mori Etsushi , Mori Satoshi , Morikawa Hitoshi , Morita Minoru , Moriyama Yuji , Moronuki Tetsuro , Murakami Tomoko (animation) , Mutaguchi Hiroki , Nagumo Aya , Nakagawa Jun , Nakajima Atsuko , Nakajima Chuji , Nakajima Yuki (animation) , Nakamori Ryoji , Nakamura Shin'ya , Nakanishi Rie , Nakaya Satoru , Nakayama Kazuko , Neriki Masahiro , Nii Hirotaka , Nikaido Atsushi , Ninomiya Tsuneo , Nireki Tetsuro , Nishikawa Masato , Nishio Tomoe , Nishio Yoshihiro , Nojo Michiyuki , Notake Hiroyuki , Ogata Kenichiro , Ogawa Mizue , Ogiso Shingo , Ohkawara Retsu , Ohno Yasue , Okada Masakazu , Okada Takeshi (animateur clé) , Okano Yukio , Okazaki Hiromi , Okuda Yasuhiro , Onishi Masaya , Ono Tsutomu , Orii Kazumasa , Ozawa Kumiko , Rong Hong , Sagano Sakurako , Saiki Yasuhiro , Saito Fumiyasu , Saito Hiroki , Saito Hiroshi (animation) , Saito Hisashi (1969) , Saito Kaori (animation 1) , Saito Kazuya , Saito Tetsuhito , Saito Tetsuto , Sakai Kei , Sakamoto Shuuji , Sakamoto Tatsunori , Sakurai Konomi , Sano Eri , Sato Marina , Sato Tetsuya (animation) , Sato Toshiyuki , Satou Ayako , Sekimoto Wataru , Sekizaki Takaaki , Senbo Ryousuke , Shen Hong , Shibata Atsushi , Shigekuni Hiroko , Shimada Sanae , Shimazawa Noriko , Shimizu Yoichi , Shimojima Makoto , Sugimoto Isao , Sunagawa Masakazu , Suzuki Natsuko , Suzuki Shinichi , Suzuki Takao , Suzuki Yoko , Tachikawa Yuzuru , Takabe Mitsuaki , Takagi Hiroki , Takagi Jun (réalisateur) , Takahashi Nariyuki , Takai Koichi , Takeuchi Tetsuya , Takeuchi Yukari , Tanaka Hironori (animation clé) , Tanaka Masayoshi , Tatezaki Hiroshi , Toda Mai , Tokugawa Eri , Tomiyama Daisuke , Tomizawa Kayano , Tomizawa Yuzo , Tsukuma Takenori , Tsumagari Daisuke , Umemura Tomomi , Umezu Akane , Usami Koichi , Usui Atsushi , Utsuno Naomi , Wada Takaaki , Wakabayashi Atsushi , Wakano Tetsuya , Wanibuchi Kazuhiko , Washida Toshiya , Watanabe Akira (animation) , Watanabe Koji , Yabumoto Kazuhiko , Yamamoto Sho (animation) , Yamamoto Yuko , Yamanaka Junko , Yamashita Hirofumi , Yamashita Hiroshi , Yamashita Toshinari , Yamashita Yu , Yamauchi Naoki , Yamazaki Ai (animation) , Yoneyama Mai , Yoshida Hideyuki , Yoshida Hiroyuki (animation) , Yoshida Risako , Yoshida Taizo , Yoshida Toru , Yoshioka Takeshi ,Young Sik Hwang * Production : Dentsu Inc. , Shueisha , Studio Pierrot , TV Tokyo * Production musicale : Aniplex * Diffuseur : Kids Station, TV Tokyo Episodes |} Trailer Voir aussi Anime * Bleach : Fade to Black - Kimi no Na wo Yobu (Film - 2008) supplémentaire * Bleach : Jigoku-Hen (Film - 2010) supplémentaire * Bleach : Memories in the Rain (Spécial - 2005) supplémentaire * Bleach : Memories of Nobody (Film - 2006) supplémentaire * Bleach : The DiamondDust Rebellion - Mou Hitotsu no Hyourinmaru (Film - 2007) supplémentaire * Bleach : The Sealed Sword Frenzy (Spécial - 2006) supplémentaire * Bleach Colourful!: Gotei Juusan Yatai Daisakusen! (OAV - 2008) supplémentaire Light novel * Bleach - Can't Fear Your Own World supplémentaire * Bleach - We Do Knot Always Love You supplémentaire Manga * Bleach de l'adaptation Jeu vidéo * Bleach : Blade Battlers (PS2) * Bleach : Brave Souls (Smart / Tab) * Bleach : Heat the Soul (PSP) * Bleach : Heat the Soul 3 (PSP) * Bleach : Heat the Soul 4 (PSP) * Bleach : Heat the Soul 5 (PSP) * Bleach : Heat the Soul 6 (PSP) * Bleach : Heat the Soul 7 (PSP) * Bleach : Immortal Soul (Smart / Tab) * Bleach : Shattered Blade (Wii) * Bleach : Soul Carnival (PSP) * Bleach : Soul Resurrección (PS3) * Bleach : The 3rd Phantom (DS) * Bleach : the Blade of Fate (DS) * Bleach : Versus Crusade (Wii) * Bleach GC : Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami (GC) * Bleach Hanatareshi Yabou (PS2) Film asiatique * Bleach adaptation Catégorie:Série TV Catégorie:Animes Japonais Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Drame Catégorie:Surnaturel Catégorie:Amitié Catégorie:Art Martial Catégorie:Anime